Comic-Con
by WolfeReid
Summary: Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia decide to go to Comic-Con in California, and they meet some very...interesting characters there. (multi-chapter) (Characters listed are the main characters that will appear, none will be romantically involved.)
1. Doctor Who

A criminal minds X Big bang theory cross over

Spencer Reid frowned, as he looked at his watch, Garcia was over 10 minutes late. They were suppose to be watching the new _Doctor Who _episode. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Spencer let out a sigh of relief as he looked through the peep hole. Low and behold it was Garcia. Spencer unlocked the door,turned the knob and opened the door. Garcia had a huge smile on her face, and was holding a huge plate of cookies.

"Garcia," Spencer acknowledged as he tapped his foot impatiently. "do you have any idea what time it is? _Doctor Who_ started ten minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry! I was having car trouble," Garcia defended as she stepped into his apartment. Spencer slammed the door shut once she entered. Garcia cringed at the sound. "Well, I told you to get a DVR, but no, you have to be a technophobic."

Spencer rolled his eyes at the colorfully dressed Penelope Garcia. "Well, you should get a watch and learn to be on time." Spencer spat.

Garcia gasped, "Reid! That hurt," she said in a pitiful tone as she set down the plate of cookies on the coffee table. Spencer smirked at the the technical analyst and plopped down on his couch. He went to reach for a cookie, but Garcia slapped his hand.

"Hey!" he protested.

Garcia sat down on the couch, trying to regain her composure. She flattened out her shirt and shrugged. "Okay, you may take one now."

Cautiously, Spencer reached for the plate and quickly snatched a cookie. He nibbled on it as he flipped on the T.V to _Doctor Who._

XXXX

"Come on Leonard!" Sheldon Cooper said as he impatiently bounced up and down waiting for his best friend to finish making popcorn. Sheldon quickly walked over to the coffee table turned on _Doctor Who _and sat down in his spot.

"Hang on," Leonard said as he waited for the popcorn to finish popping. The microwave beeped and Leonard opened it by the handle. He took the popcorn out, opened it and poured it into the big blue bowl he had sitting on the counter. Leonard grabbed the bowl and walked over to the big leather chair he always sat in. He set the popcorn on the coffee table and took a handful of the snack.

"You know, out of all the Doctors, Matt Smith's portrayal has to be my favorite reincarnation." Sheldon stated.

"Really?" Leonard asked, intrigued that his usually critical friend was actually going to give someone a compliment

"Oh yes, he reminds me of...well me. Very smart, even though the doctor is always smart, but in a more witty, funny way." Sheldon said, in all seriousness.

Leonard started at him. "When have you ever been funny?"

"When I say 'Bazinga'. That is so people know I was joking,since I'm so funny.." Sheldon said as laughed his 'Sheldon Cooper' laugh that sounded more like the hiccups than laughing. Leonard rolled his eyes at the theoretical physicist. He learned it was best just to ignore Sheldon's little characteristics of his delusional then, there was a knock on the door.

"Sheldon!" The person on the other side of the door screamed, it was Penny.

"Nice, what did you do this time?" Leonard asked as he got up and answered the door. He unlocked the door and opened it, to see the young actress, looking very angry.

Penny held up a shirt, that looked as though it was for a baby. "He put my clothes in the dryer after I had been done washing them in the washer,"

"They were taking up the washer, you hadn't moved them so I did it for you," Sheldon said casually.

Penny walked into the apartment, without being invited in. "Yeah come in?" Leonard mumbled.

"You had no right to do so Sheldon! I washed them in cold water!" Penny shouted.

"Why on earth would you do that? That would just shrink them,resulting in the baby clothes you are now holding," Sheldon stated. Penny thoughtfully chewed on her lip. Sheldon gasped in realization, "You want them to shrink so that they will be tight on your body," Leonard was shaking his head at Sheldon being so forward.

"So? What if I do?" Penny asked as she glared at Sheldon.

"Well, that would suggest that you are just seeking attention by the opposite sex, most likely for coitus," Sheldon said as he sat back in his spot.

Penny's jaw dropped open, she closed it, took in a deep breath then said, through a clenched jaw, "I'm with Leonard,"

"Did you know that..." Sheldon began.

"Don't," Penny said as she put up an index finger,cutting him off, "give me some fact about animals seeking attention or some crap while being with another mate." Sheldon went to open his mouth to talk, but Penny beat him to it, " Leave my clothes alone!" She turned on her heels, walked towards the door and slammed it behind her. Leonard cringed at the loud slam.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that," Leonard said as he walked over to his chair and sat down.

Sheldon sighed, "I was just trying to do the social protocol, do the neighborly thing and help a friend," Sheldon said as nicely as he could.

"Well, you should have just told her to get her stuff out of the washer." Leonard said.

"That would require for me to go to her apartment and tell her," Sheldon explained.

"Yeah, so?"

Sheldon sighed, "You know how much I don't like to talk to people,"

Leonard looked up at his friend, his delusional friend, "Who are these lucky people?" Leonard asked, with a smirk on his face.

Sheldon glared at him,him eyes narrowed. "I have influenced many people, with my vast knowledge and understanding of pretty much everything,"

"Yeah, you have influenced a lot of people, influenced them to go psychotic," Leonard snorted. Sheldon glared at him again, he ignored him and turned back his attention to the T.V

XXX

Spencer Reid sighed as he sat back against his couch.

"What's wrong junior G-man?" Garcia asked as she grabbed a cookie from the plate.

"I really want to go to Comic-Con this year, but I don't want to go by myself,"

Garcia thought as she took a bite of her cookie, "Well," she said then swallowed the bite. "I can go with,"

Spencer lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah, I have some vacation days saved up," Garcia informed.

"Great! Can you..."

"Get the tickets and get the plane tickets." Garcia said cutting off Spencer.

"Yeah," he answered, blinking at the technical analyst.

Garcia took another bite of her cookie, she chewed carefully and swallowed. "I am so excited," she squealed. "This is going to be so much fun,"

"Yeah it will be," Spencer said to his friend. "It will be nice to get away from cases of people killing each other."

"Ah, yes it will. It will be nice to get away from the computer, seeing those pictures of gore and violence," Garcia shuttered. "I can't wait to be around fun people."Spencer looked at her, with an eyebrow raised. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, realizing she had said something offencive. "No offence," she defended. "Not that you aren't fun, I just..."

Spencer held up a hand, "I know what you mean," the young man said.

Garcia laid a hand on his forearm, "Good," she said. She pursed her lips together as she patted him on the back using the hand that was on his forearm before. Once she finished patting him she placed her hand back on her lap. "I will get to buying the tickets for us," she said with a wide smile.

Spencer turned his attention back to the T.V. He couldn't wait for this, he needed it, and so did Garcia. Spencer knew his last vacation was exactly two years ago to the date. He was worn out and needed an adventure, an adventure to San Diego with his friend. He was sick of seeing body after body, city after city, trying to catch bad guys. It was exhausting. The vacation would clear his head and help him feel better after Mauve passing away.

A/N- My other stories, You Lie and All your life shall be updated soon! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I'm not sure if this will end up as a crime/humor genre or will stay as a humor/adventure genre..I'm still not sure where to go with this...anyways, please review! :D


	2. Cosplay

A/N- I know, I know, this took me forever! And I am very sorry about that. I wasn't sure how to continue it for a while there. But I managed. It only took me like 2 months, but I never give up on my stories! I knew this story wasn't going to be easy from the beginning. With Sheldon and Reid, two very strong minded geniuses who are different and will definitely clash a bit when they meet. Since Reid is more for psychology (even though he (probably,okay most likely) knows a great deal about physics) and Sheldon is more for Physics (I know for a fact he's not too fond of psychology). I think that's what will make this story so interesting, but like I said, they are both alike in many ways and also very different. Thanks for the Reviews, Faves and Follows!

2 months later...

"Okay," Garcia said over the phone to Reid. " I got our tickets, for the plane and for Comic-Con. And I booked us two hotel rooms."

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed. "this is going to be quite fun," he said as he tried to calm himself down from the excitement. He was in his quiet apartment, he was reading a book just before Garcia had called him.

"Our plane leaves on July 17th. I also...somehow...managed to talk Morgan and J.J into going."

"No way," Spencer said, Garcia didn't sound as though she was joking, but he didn't want to chance it.

Garcia nodded, realizing she couldn't seem him she said, "Yes, I told them that they could just go one day, and if they don't like it they can go to the beach or the zoo or something."

Spencer was speechless, how Garcia convinced JJ and Morgan to tag along was beyond him. "Wait, you didn't blackmail them, did you?" he questioned.

"What? Me? No, never." Garcia defended. Spencer had a feeling she was smiling with a sly grin on her face on the other line. "just be glad they are coming with. We need a vacation. JJ is always either playing mom or agent. And Morgan...well he just needs some time to unwind."

"Don't we all," Spencer mumbled.

* * *

"Sheldon, we aren't taking a train to San Diego." Leonard declared as he typed away at his computer.

"Well why not?" Sheldon pouted as he stood over his friend, his arms crossed over his chest.

Leonard turned and looked up at his friend. Sheldon smiled at him. "Because, remember the time we took the train to San francisco to see George Smoot?"

Sheldon blinked at his friend. "Yes, I remember I..."

"Have an eidetic memory," Leonard said, finishing his friend's sentence.

Sheldon glared at him, "Yes," he said slowly. "I also remember how you wouldn't let me come back here to get my flash drive."

Leonard sighed at his friend. "Because it was a fourteen hour train ride."

"And to get from here to San diego only takes four hours."

"And to drive only takes two," Leonard said.

"Four hours means two hours more of fun."

"No, no it doesn't."

Just then, Penny barged into their apartment. "What is all the yelling about?"

"We aren't yelling, we were having a disagreement." Sheldon corrected.

"Then what is all the loud disagreeing about?"

Leonard stood up from his computer chair and turned to his girlfriend. "He wants to take the train to Comic-con."

Penny shut the door and walked over to Sheldon. "Sweetie, you have to let others do what they want sometimes."

Sheldon stood there for a moment, then said, "Why on earth would I do that?"

Penny pursed her lips together then said, "Because, it's the nice thing to do. It's socially acceptable. It will help you in the long run, like when you want something the next time."

"Ah, so like blackmail. If I do something nice for someone now, later, when I want something I can remind them of the time I did something for them."

"Yes," Penny said.

"Leonard, I change my mind, we can take a car." Sheldon announced.

"And even better, Penny can come with." Leonard said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Penny said, her eyes were wide.

"Didn't you just say how if someone does something nice for someone else, they can remind them how last week they made me watch all of the lifetime movies with them the whole weekend, then when those were done made me take them to the mall." Leonard reminded.

"I didn't make you...you knew my car was in the shop...and there was a sale..." Penny responded sweetly.

Leonard narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "It wasn't in the shop. You just didn't want to put gas in your car."

"Well duh, if I did that I wouldn't have been able to buy the shoes." Penny said as she brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Sheldon shook his head as he turned around and walked over to the fridge. "You don't have to do cosplay if that's what you're worried about."

"Cosplay?" Penny asked

Sheldon shrugged. "Costume play. It doesn't have to be anything that is too flashy. A simple character will do. You could go as Clara, from Doctor Who. Oooh or Pepper Pots from Iron man."

"Then that would make Leonard, Iron man."

Leonard perked up at the sound of this. "Yes, yes it would."  
"He would be the shortest Iron Man I'd ever seen," Sheldon quipped. Penny slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing, but her giggling could still be heard.

"Ha ha, very funny Sheldon," Leonard spat as he sat back down at his desk.

Penny took her hand off her mouth and turned to Sheldon. "Who are you going as?" She asked.

Sheldon opened the fridge door, grabbed himself a water bottle and shut the door. He unscrewed the cap, took a sip of water and lowered the bottle from his mouth. "I'm still trying to decide. Probably The Flash or Captain Spock."

"Boring!" Penny sang. "Come one Sheldon, there are tons of different characters to be. Why do you always pick the same ones?"

Sheldon gasped at her, " I do not. For your halloween party a few years ago, I was the doppler effect."

"How about we make it interesting, if we both find different characters on our own...whoever has the best one can pick how we get to Comic-Con." Penny proposed.

"Interesting...alright. And the loser?" Sheldon asked as he set down his water bottled on the counter.

"And the loser has the winner pick their cosplay."

Sheldon thought for a moment, then said, "Deal," Penny walked over and held out a hand for him to shake. He grimaced at it. "How about we just have Leonard be our witness?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "he can also be the judge!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, as long as I get to pick my own cosplay." he said without looking up from his computer.

"Yes," Penny answered.

"That's all I want," Leonard said as he continued to work at his desk.

* * *

Spencer Reid entered the bullpen of the BAU the next morning. He spotted JJ and Morgan sitting at their desks. He walked over to them and sat down at his own desk. "So," he started. " I heard Garcia talked the two of you into joining us on our vacation."

"Yes she did pretty boy," Morgan said. "don't ask me how she did it, cause I don't have a damn clue."

"I need a vacation," JJ said. "that's how she talked me into it."

Morgan laughed as he lightly shook his head. "It has been a long time since we had one."

Just then, Hotchner walked in through the front doors, the three of them tried to look busy, shuffling papers around and looking at their computer monitors. "Good morning," he said as he walked past them.

"Morning," they said in unison.

They waited for him to walk out of earshot, then Spencer said, "Are you guys going to do cosplay?"

"Cosplay?" Morgan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Cosplay or costume play is the best part of comic-con. Seeing other people's cosplay and making your own. It's quite fun."

"No,"

"No what?" Spencer asked.

"No cosplay for me." Morgan said as he stood up from his desk and started to walk towards the round table room.

Spencer shot up from his seat and followed him. "But why not? It's something different, it's taking risks. Isn't that what our job is about?"

Morgan stopped in his tracks, he turned and faced Spencer. Spencer almost running into him for abruptly. Morgan sighed and said, "Alright, fine. I will find something to go as. Okay? Nothing crazy."

"I could help!"

Morgan sighed again and thought for a moment. "Fine." he said as he turned back around and continued to walk towards the round table room.

"Yes! This is going to be awesome! We will have to get JJ one too."

"No you will not." JJ said from behind him.

Spencer looked over his shoulder, "Hey JJ, didn't know you were behind me." The three of them entered the round table room and sat down.

"If he's making me wear one, you have to too." Morgan replied.

"How did he do that?"

"He convinced me it would be fun," Morgan replied.

JJ sighed as she fixed her blazer. "I guess I will too then."

"Sweet! This is going to be awesome." Spencer said.

"Alright guys," Garcia said as she walked in the room through the back door. "We have another weird one," she started as she pressed her remote, causing images of crime scene photos to pop up. Spencer shifted in his seat as he turned his attention on the new case. He was ecstatic that his friends were coming along on the vacation. It will be nice to bond, relax and just have fun, It was going to be interesting, going to San Diego. Meeting new people and taking in the sites, instead of taking in crime scenes.


End file.
